Full House
by Im Seok Hyo
Summary: Bagaimana kisah para member B.A.P, EXO dan BTS jika tinggal dalam satu rumah? #summarygagal ITS YAOI! OTP Couple! BAPEXOBTS FF colaboration Im Seok Hyo ft. Kyungkkamjong


**Chapter 1**

**Tittle : Full House**

**Cast : EXO member, BAP member, BTS member**

**Other Cast : Im Seok Hyo (OC)**

****Pair : Official Pair + RapSeok (RapMon &amp; Seok Hyo)****

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, a Little of Humor (?),**

**Rate : T+**

**Lenght : 1/?**

**Disclaimer : Cast yang ada di ff ini adalah milik tuhan YME, diri mereka, orang tua, Fans, dan agensi mereka. Kami hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Warning : YAOI/BOYxBOY, TYPO(S), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, HUMOR GARING, OOC deelel**

**A/N : Annyeong Haseyo~~ ff ini adalah ff kolaborasi antara si duo maut ketcjeh*abaikan Im Seok Hyo dan Kyungkkamjong~ ff ini entah berasal darimana mungkin dari planet hilang entah apa namanya. Ff ini real hasil pemikiran kami berdua, dan jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita darimanapun mohon maaf karena kami tidak menjiplak sama sekali. Ff ini di publish di dua akun (** u/5664674/kyungkkamjong**) Oke sepertinya author sudah kebanyakan bacot, langsung saja ChenKaiDo(t)!**

**Im Seok Hyo – Kyungkkamjong**

**.**

**.**

**Pressent**

**.**

**.**

**FULL HOUSE**

Family relation

Kris – Suho – Seok Hyo - Sepupu

YoungJae – JongUp - Sepupu

Daehyun – J-hope/Hoseok - Adik Kakak(?)

Kelas

Kelas 1 - Jimin, Zelo, V, Jungkook

Kelas 2 - D.O, Suga, Tao, Daehyun, Kai, Youngjae, JongUp, Jhope, Sehun, RapMon

Kelas 3 - Yongguk, Xiumin, Himchan, Luhan, Kris, Seok Hyo, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jin

.

.

#AuthorPOV

.

"Suho-ya, dengarkan eomma, aku dan appa mu akan ada perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri. Kau tahu kan rumah besar di daerah Gangnam itu? Kau akan tinggal disana bersama Kris. Arraseo?" ucap nyonya Kim pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak tinggal disini saja? Kapan eomma dan appa pergi?" ucap Suho sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang tadi dibuat eomma nya.

"Kami tidak ingin kau kesepian berada disini. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kau disana? Eomma akan pergi minggu ini, dan juga orangtua Kris akan ikut bersama kami. Jadi kau tinggal bersamanya saja" ucap nyonya Kim sambil mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah" ucap Suho dan segera menghabiskan jus nya itu.

"Ada banyak kamar disana. Kau juga bisa mengajak teman-temanmu yang lain. Namjachingu-mu mungkin?" kata nyonya Kim sambil melirik anaknya.

"Uhuk. M-Mwoya?" Suho yang sedang meminum jusnya pun tersedak mendegar perkataan eommanya tadi.

"Ahh, eomma juga tahu. Lay-ssi kan?" tanya nyonya Kim.

"Y-Yaaa, eomma! Dia bukan pacarku" tukas Suho.

"Calon.."

"Ish, molla"

.

"Kris, appa dan eomma akan ikut ke perjalanan bisnis keluarga Kim. Sementara kami pergi, kau tinggal bersama Suho di rumah besar yang ada di daerah gangnam itu. Ok?" ucap tuan Wu pada anaknya itu.

"Hmm, arraseo, appa. Kapan kalian pergi?" ucap Kris dengan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Minggu depan" jawab appanya singkat.

"Hmm, baiklah" balas Kris sambil berlalu kekamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya itu di kasur empuk miliknya. 'jadi aku akan tinggal bersama Suho, ya? Aku rasa itu akan sedikit menyenangkan' fikirnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dia segera menarik selimbutnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kris bangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 7.00 AM. "Sial, aku kesiangan!" ujarnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi sembari menyambar handuknya. Setelah siap dengan seragam dan ranselnya, Kris segera menyambar roti yang sudah dibuatkan oleh nyonya Wu dan segera menyalakan mobil sport berwarna merah lalu memacunya menuju sekolah bernama Seoul Art Internasional School.

Sesampainya disana dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

BRAAK

Terdengar suara dentuman hebat yang berasal dari dua manusia yang saling bertubrukan.

"Ge, kau kenapa?" ucap namja yang sekarang berada di samping Kris.

"Ah, maafkan aku Tao, aku harus cepat, bye!" ucap Kris sambil berdiri dan membantu namja bernama tao itu untuk ikut berdiri.

"Kau kenapa ge? Ini masih jam 6.30!" ucap Tao sambil mengacung acungkan ponselnya, bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan jam dilayar ponselnya.

"Jinjja? Tapi tadi..." Kris terpaku melihat jam itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat bahwa sekolah masih sepi.

"Jam dikamarmu sepertinya rusak ge, hahaha" tawa Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"A-ah sepertinya. Yasudao, mau aku antar ke kelas?" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kikuk, yang sebenarnya malah terlihat bodoh -_- .

"Hmm, baiklah ge" ucap Tao sambil mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan Kris gege kesayangannya.

.

#SuhoPOV

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menyusup ke pelupuk mataku. Aku menguap dan melihat jam dinding.

'hmm, masih jam 6' batinku. Aku bangun dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Segar juga rasanya. Setelah memakai seragam lengkap aku segera membawa tas ranselku dan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi eomma, appa" ucapku ketika melihat mereka sudah duduk mengitari meja makan.

"Pagi sayang. Ayo kemari, kita sarapan" ucap eomma sambil menggeserkan kursi disampingnya. Kulihat appa yang tengah meminum secagkir kopi, hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan membaca koran. Aku segera duduk di samping eomma. Para maid sudah menyajikan berbagai makanan diatas meja. Acara sarapanpun berlangsung dengan khidmat(?).

Aku segera menyalakan mobil sport berwarna hitam dan memacunya ke arah sekolah ku. Sesampainya disana aku segera memarkirkan mobilku. Kulihat mobil sport berwarna merah, itukan mobilnya Kris. Tumben dia datang pagi sekali. Aku memarkirkan mobilku tepat disebelah mobilnya merah itu. Aku turun dan bermaksud menuju kelasku, tetapi di gerbang kulihat beberapa siswa sedang berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka adalah teman-teman sekelasku. Aku berlari dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong!" ucapku pada mereka.

"Eh, Suho-ah. Kau sudah datang?" tanya Himchan padaku, belum sempat aku menjawab Xiumin sudah memotong.

"Waaah, rajin sekali kau~" ucapnya sambil menyenggol tanganku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Aah, kami sedang menunggu Seok Hyo" jawab Luhan. Aku hanya menangguk dan mulai bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya.

"Annyeong~!" sapa seseorang dari arah belakangku.

"Akhirya kau datang juga, Seo!" kata Baekhyun.

"Huh.. Mianhae" balas Seo.

"Kajja, kita ke kelas" ajak Luhan.

.

#AuthorPOV

"Kris! Tumben sekali kau sudah datang" sapa Chen.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Aniya, biasanya jam segini kau masih mandi" kata Chen.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Chen? Apa kau stalker-nya Kris?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniyaa!"

"Kris, mimpi apa kau punya fans se-troll dia" kata Chanyeol samil menunjuk ke arah Chen.

"Yaaak!" Chen melempar jaket Baekhyun yang berada di mejanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih jaketnya" kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam jaket Baekhyun.

"Hey! Itu jaketku" Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kelas bersama Himchan, Xiumin, Suho dan Seok Hyo pun mengahampiri Chanyeol.

"Ah, mian Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan jaket tadi.

Baekhyun merebut jaketnya dari tangan Chanyeol. Ia membolak-balik jaket itu dan memeriksa saku jaketnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Argh! Lihat perbuatanmu! Memori card tugasku hilang, kan!" bentak Baekhyun.

"A-apa salahku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Molla!" Baekhyun lalu duduk di kursinya dengan wajah kesal.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula Jin dan Lay.

"Jinnie, dari mana kau bersama Lay?" tanya Himchan.

"Dari ruang OSIS" jawab Jin.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Rapat tentang libur musim panas" jawab Lay.

.

"Kris!"

Kris yang tengah berjalan bersama Tao menuju kantin segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat Suho sedang berlari kearahya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Suho.

"Dikantin saja Suho hyung" kata Tao.

"Baiklah" jawab Suho. Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja kantin diujung ruangan.

"Kris, kau sudah tahu kan rencana orang tua kita-"

"Ya"

Belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris sudah menjawabnya.

"Dan.. Eommaku menyuruh kita mengajak beberapa teman untuk-"

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu kau mau mengajak si-"

"Tao"

"Eum, oke. Kau ajak saja teman-teman basketmu"

Kris mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan ajak D.o dan Daehyun juga" kata Suho sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

.

"MWO? JINJJAYO HYUNG?" teriak Kai yang masih tidak percaya degan kalimat Kris barusan.

"Wah, itu pasti menyenangkan" kata Hoseok.

"Kris hyung, boleh aku ajak Jong Up hyung, Taehyung dan Jungkook?" tanya Zelo.

"Ajak saja. Disana banyak kamar kosong" kata Kris masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Kalian datang saja ke alamat ini minggu depan. Bawa teman maksimal 4 orang"

"Arraseo, hyung" jawab Zelo dan Kai bersamaan.

.

"Wahhh! Pasti sangat seru!" kata Himchan menanggapi perkataan Suho tadi.

Suho mengangguk. "Kau ajak Yongguk juga. Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chen dan Chanyeol juga ikut"

"Oke. Eh, Seo, Jin dan Lay bagaimana?" tanya Himchan.

"Ntahlah, Jin sepertinya ikut, dia kan dekat dengan Kris" jawab Suho.

"Oke baiklah"

.

#OneWeekLater

Suho dan Kris sudah menunggu teman-temannya dirumah baru mereka. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.00 AM, tetapi belum satupun dari mereka yang menunjukan batang hidungnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bel berbunyi.

CKLEK

Suho membukakan pintu, dihadapannya kini berdiri Baekhyun, Himchan, Xiumin dan Luhan. Suho segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Baru saja Suho menutup pintu, bel sudah berbunyi lagi. Suho segera mebukakan (lagi) pintunya.

"Annyeong~" sapa Chen, yang lebih terdengar seperti teriakan. Dibelakang Chen berdiri Jin, Chanyeol dan Yongguk.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Zelo, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jong Up. Suho segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menyuruh mereka berkumpul dengan yang lain di ruang tengah.

Saat Suho hendak menutup pintu lagi, terdengar teriakan dari gerbang.

"HYUNG! JANGAN TUTUP DULU PINTUNYAA!" teriak Kai sembari menyeret kopernya. Diikuti oleh Daehyun, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Sehun.

Dibelakang mereka, terlihat Kyungsoo, Suga, Tao, Youngjae dan Lay memasuki gerbang.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, dengan koper warna-warni menumpuk di sudut ruangan, serta sebuah boneka panda berukuran besar diatas tumpukan koper tadi.

"Baklah disini ada 14 kamar tidur. Tentukan roommate kalian. 1 kamar berisi 2 orang" kata Suho.

"Aku dengan Kyungsoo" kata Kai.

"Aniyaaa~ Kyungsoo denganku!" kata Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, aku dengan Daehyun saja" kata Kai.

"Aku bersama Lay saja" kata Luhan.

"Aku dengan Xiumin!" kata Himchan.

"Yaah padahal aku ingin dengan Xiumin" gumam Chen.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Chen?" tanya Suho.

"Ah, aniya, lupakan saja" kata Chen.

"Aku dengan Yongguk hyung saja" kata Jin.

"Aku dengan Chanyeol saja lah" kata Chen.

"Aku bersama Jungkookie" kata Zelo.

"Aku dengan Taehyung" kata Youngjae.

"Aku dengan Jong Up hyung" kata Jimin.

"Aku dengan Tao" kata Suga.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Hoseok" kata Sehun.

"Ah? Kalau begitu, sisanya aku dengan Kris" kata Suho.

"Aku sendiri saja, Suho" kata Kris.

"Oh, baiklah"

"Eh, tunggu tunggu! Aku bagaimana?" kata Namjoon yang merasa terlupakan.

"Ah? Kau ikut hyung?" kata Hoseok.

"Aish! Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Masih ada kamar, tetapi kau sendiri ya" kata Suho.

"Baiklah" kata Namjoon.

"Yasudah, sekarang waktunya beres-beres" kata Suho. "Eh, kita makan siang dimana?"

"Aku saja yang masak" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku, Suga dan Youngjae akan membantu" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku, Jin dan Lay juga" kata Himchan.

"Yasudah.. Sampai bertemu di ruang makan" kata Suho. Mereka pun bubar menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

"Lay hyung bisakah kau membawakan kimchi di kulkas?" pinta Kyungsoo, sambil terus mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng yang sudah setengah jadi itu.

"Ini Soo" ucap Lay sambil menyodorkan kimchi.

"Gomawo" kata Kyungsoo sambil memasukan kimchi itu kedalam nasi goreng buatannya. Tak berapa lama nasi goreng kimchi buatan Kyungsoo pun siap disajikan.

Semua member sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang besar itu. Kyungsoo, Jin dan Suga meletakkan makanan yang mereka masak diatas meja.

"Selamat makan~" seru semua member dengan semangatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : (Seo) ALOHAAAAAAAAA~ Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Bagus gak? Maaf kalo masih kurang panjang T^T ini ide nya mandeg sumpah :( Chap 2 insya allah gak akan lama-lama deh, itu juga kalo Seo sama Kkamjong(?) dapet feelnya cepet dan bisa ketemu bareng :( Semoga pada suka ^^ REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~!**

**.**

**(Kyung) Nyeooong~ bagus gak? Huweee jeleek T..T kkkk, ff abal ini entah apa artinya, ya udah lah~ REVIEW aja yeee! Duo author ketcjeh nan imut ini (hoek) mau pamit doeloe~ Nyeoooong~ *bow**


End file.
